1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to drive switching devices and image forming apparatuses.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a drive switching device including a driving source and a switching unit. The driving source is rotationally driven in one direction. The switching unit is linked with the driving source such that a driving force therefrom is intermittently transmittable to the switching unit, and switches a transmission direction of the driving force from the driving source between a first direction and a second direction every time the switching unit is linked with the driving source.